Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) is caused by stomach acid coming up from the stomach into the esophagus. The symptoms include abdominal pain, heart burn, asthma, mucosal damage and even cancer. GERD is usually caused by changes in the barrier between the stomach and the esophagus, including abnormal relaxation of the lower esophageal sphincter (LES) (which normally holds the top of the stomach closed), impaired expulsion of gastric reflux from the esophagus, or a hiatal hernia.
Treatment is typically via lifestyle changes and medications such as proton pump inhibitors (PPI), H2 receptor blockers or antacids. Medication therapy is effective up to 60% of the western world population. It is associated with various adverse effects, raising concern about the safety of its long-term use.
Surgical therapy (fundoplication) and endoscopic interventions provide an alternative to patients who do not respond to medication therapy, or are reluctant to use such medications for long periods of time, but it is associated with adverse effects. Various endoscopic intervention methods were developed in the last number of years, however, poor efficacy and complications have limited their use in clinical practice. The efficacy of all surgical interventions is decreasing in time.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,660,636 discloses an electrical stimulation device and method for the treatment of dysphagia. In a preferred embodiment, the electrical stimulation device includes one or more channels of electrodes each of which includes a first electrode positioned in electrical contact with tissue of a target region of a patient and a second electrode positioned in electrical contact with tissue of a posterior neck region or a posterior thoracic region of the patient. A series of electrical pulses are then applied to the patient through the one or more channels of electrodes in accordance with a procedure for treating dysphagia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,385 an electronic pacemaker is used to counter-act crural diaphragm relaxation thereby preventing and/or treating gastroesophageal reflux. The pacemaker can be implantable, or be connected to the skeletal muscles of the crural diaphragm through the skin. A sensor is used to identify spontaneous intermittent relaxations of the diaphragm. During these spontaneous intermittent relaxations, one or more electrodes are used to stimulate the skeletal muscles of the crural diaphragm to cause contraction of the lower esophageal sphincter.